Enquête
by Mijoqui
Summary: Chrom décide de mener l'enquête sur un mystère du manoir.


**Petit OS sur Chrom car j'avais envie d'écrire sur lui ! Je tiens un préciser que le Link qui apparaît ci-dessous à un déficient mental, vous voilà prévenu.**

**Bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

Loupe en main, cape à carreaux sur le dos et pipe à la bouche, Chrom était fin prêt. Il sortit de sa chambre en courant et se dirigea vers le premier endroit où il pourrait trouver des indices.

Pourquoi était-il habillé de cette façon et était déterminé à trouver des indices ? C'était à cause d'un mystère qui sévissait dans le manoir, depuis la quatrième édition du tournoi ! Les smasheurs pouvaient croiser Daraen et Corrin avec une apparence plus masculine : cheveux courts, taille plus grande et voix plutôt grave mais dès que les autres habitants clignaient des yeux, ces deux-là reprenaient leurs apparence de base.

Chrom s'en fichait pas mal de cette affaire, puisque sa femme – Daraen – lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Contrairement à Lucina que cela affectait au plus au point, et après avoir enquit son père celui-ci décida de mener l'enquête.

Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque, l'endroit préféré des deux stratèges, suivi par un Link toujours retord de ne pas figurer à l'édition actuel. L'hylien ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'il avait été remplacé par un lui-même plus « récent », alors il s'est mis en tête que quelqu'un avait voulu l'éliminer de la compétition et qu'il avait réussi son coup ! Pour le blond tout le monde était coupable et il passait son temps à enquêter pour découvrir qui avait fait le coup, c'est pour cela que Chrom l'engagea pour être son apprenti.

Corrin et Daraen à peine sorties que les garçons entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils examinèrent l'état dans lequel les guerrières avaient laissé la bibliothèque, tout était soigné, pas une chose dépassée. Pourtant à la grande surprise du prince Ylissien, sur la table se trouvait non pas deux livres mais quatre ! Quand à lui, Link voulut s'appuyer sur le côté d'une étagère mais quand il posa son dos sur le rebord de l'étagère celle-ci glissa de gauche à droite, dévoilant un passage dans le mur.

Le blond tomba à la renverse et le bruit alerta Chrom qui se retourna en dégainant Falchion. Après que la lame quitta le cou de l'hylien, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas éloignés, il souffla et se releva. D'un regard, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour aller explorer le souterrain. Seulement après quelques pas, le prince se souvint alors qu'il avait un combat à faire, et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de reporter les fouilles. Le bleu s'en alla rapidement et laissa l'hylien remettre l'étagère... Sauf que cette dernière restée fixé au sol, pour la grande souffrance de Link. Après quelques heures de bataille, il avait réussi sa mission et partit se coucher, pour la joie des smasheurs.

Deux jours plus tard, le temps que l'ego du bleu se remette de sa défaite – et encore, il n'avait perdu que contre sa fille – l'enquête repris. Le souterrain était assez large et éclairé, à la grande surprise de nos deux enquêteurs, le sol et les murs étaient en pierres lisses et l'air froid arrivait par vagues au visages de ceux qui s'aventuraient en ce lieu. Chrom suggéra alors que ce tunnel devait être encore utilisé du fait des nombreuses lumières électriques accrochées au mur. Link savait qui l'utilisait : ces monstres d'effrois ! Alors pour se rassurer, il entama une discussion :

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu as perdu un combat. J'en ai perdu, moi aussi, pourtant je n'ai pas mal tourné !

\- Tu es une personne de très rassurante... ironisa Chrom dans un soupir d'exaspération. Il ne pouvait pas finir comme le blond, juste pour une défaite !

\- Je sais, puis il tourna la tête en direction du futur roi qui était derrière lui, Zelda n'arrête pas de me le dire ! puisqu'il ne regardait pas devant lui, il ne vit le mur en face de lui et se cogna dedans. U-un effroi ! A-a-au... Au secours, Zelda ! »

Le blond s'agrippa autour du cou de Chrom, mais il se rappela que leur cri paralysé alors il voulut se boucher les oreilles, mais en faisant cet action il lâcha sa prise et tomba au sol – une fois encore. Le bleu reprenant ses esprits, puisque l'hylien était en train de l'étrangler, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles du vert « je n'ai pas mal tourné ! », déjà pas trop convaincue il était encore moins à présent... Et s'il allait devenir comme Link ? Tout mais pas cela !

Le mur signifiait que le souterrain se séparait en deux tunnels distincts. Après que les enquêteurs reprirent leurs esprits, ils firent ce que tout groupe faisait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas : Ils se séparèrent ! Ils se fichaient pas mal de leur sécurité, il fallait à tout prix trouver des indices, pour le bonheur de Lucina ! Et puis, des combats n'allaient pas leur faire de mal.

Chrom prit le couloir de droite et il arriva dans une autre bibliothèque, mal rangée ; des livres étaient entassés au sol, les étagères débordaient. Regardant la pièce de plus près, il constata qu'il y avait un lit sous la mer de livre et conclut que l'endroit était une chambre et non une bibliothèque. Cela n'impressionnèrent aucunement le bleu, sa femme avait aussi transformé leur chambre en bibliothèque.

Il regardait les couvertures des livres mais ne comprenait pas grand chose, il sut juste que c'était des livres de stratégie. Il décida de rentrer au manoir et de réfléchir à ce que pouvait être la suite de l'enquête.

Link avait pris le couloir de gauche, celui-ci aussi menait à une chambre. La première chose qui intrigua l'hylien était que la pièce semblait être divisé en deux : un côté était décoré de couleurs chatoyante et lumineuse tandis que l'autre était terne et morose. La chambre étant petite, il eut tôt fait de faire le tour.

Au moment où il allait partir l'éclat d'une pierre attira son attention. Il prit la pierre bleu, qui était sur la table de chevet, et l'examina. Quand il entendit un bruit, il perdit ses moyens et laissa tomber la pierre en dehors de la fenêtre, où il s'était approché pour mieux l'observer, et s'en alla prestement.

Après que les deux enquêteurs avaient harcelés de questions les smasheurs sur cette étrange affaire, Chrom eut enfin la réponse à ce mystère. Tout cela grâce à la déclaration de Zelda :

« Je suis sûr que vous avez la réponse, sinon demandez à Corrin ! »

Et Link avait même entendu cela :

« Je suis de tout cœur avec toi concernant ton problème. Je milite même pour que Créa-main te réinscrive au tournoi, mon preux chevalier ! »

Mais quand le blond se confia à son acolyte sur es propos de l'élue de la sagesse, celui-ci affirma de n'avoir jamais rien entendu de tel. Le futur roi nota qu'il devait parler à docteur Mario de Link.

Donc ils avaient fait venir tous les habitants du manoir dans une petite salle, même si la plupart avait refusé d'y aller prétextant avoir quelque chose de plus important à faire.

« J'ai résolu le mystère concernant Daraen et Corrin ! La réponse est toute simple. débuta Chrom.

\- Chrom, il faudrait que je vous parle de...

\- Corrin, laissez-moi finir. la coupa t-il. Le coupable est... Corrin elle-même. Elle s'est déguisé pour causer l'annulation du tournoi !

\- Vous vous trompez, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. J'étais venir vous dire à tous les deux, puisque je suis la seule à être venue, que Créa-main avait fait en même temps que moi et Daraen nos homologues masculins, d'un autre univers. Mais le problème c'est que l'autre Corrin a perdu sa dracopierre et qu'il peut devenir un dragon fou à tout moment !

\- Saleté de dragon, lâche-moi ! Déjà que je me fais enlever toutes les semaines par Bowser, je n'ai pas besoin d'un dragon qui me fait la même chose ! »

Link se garda de dire qu'il avait lancé une pierre ressemblant à la dracopierre de Corrin. Chrom senti une certaine fierté quand à la réussite de sa première enquête ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu la bonne réponse, mais cela n'était qu'un _petit_ détail.


End file.
